house_elestarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elestar clan
Description This senior Sun elf clan of Toril has been among the higher families of every major Tel'Quessir civilization on Faerûn for over 25 millennia. Its history predates Aryvandaar and goes back up to the time of the last wave of elven migration to Toril. The clan is thought to be colsely affiliated with Gold Dragons. Their presence in Arcorar and Cormanthy was only partial, since the entire clan fled Aryvandaar during the Wars Crown Wars in a self-imposed exile. At that time a small group of clan members were sent to Evermeet to claim holdings and to deputize House Elestar on the Green Isle. The great majority that remained in (Old) Elven Court, then in Uvaeren, than in Semberholme, was the one finally taking residence in Cormanthor as House Elestar. It was usually always seen as a neutrala and pacifist organisation among the many conservative and few liberal noble houses of Cormanthor and of Myth Drannor (as it was renamed later). Though first unwilling to support the Opening of the city for the N'Tel'Quess, the clan was loyal to Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl. House Elestar has an unofficial reputation to be a serious hoarder of supernatural knowlege, and therefore being recusive and domewhat distaned from overt activities, prefering to stay in the background and forging calm plots. In Cormanthyr this clan has entered the ranks of the defenders by art: Akh'Faer and the defenders by arms: Akh’Velahr, and it was constantly present among the Selu'taar. Decades before the fall of Myth Drannor (due to societal disappointment and the volatility borne by the imploding political climate) House Elestar relocated its noble villa to Leuthilspar on Evermeet, unifying with the already present clan members. On Evermeet the clan leaders, especially Lady Arcana Elestar, through indirect influence was a major supporter of the shift of govermental type changing it from council to monarcy in order to bring unison to the realm. The house still avoids taking any office in internal and domestic policy, while on the other hand taking prime and major role in external and foreign policy, and especially in diplomacy. As an Art oriented clan, nearly all of its members has an affinityto magic (both arcane and divine) and of course all other disciplines of art. This says not that this clan has no proclivity with arms for it has its own take on martial traditions. House Elestar gives continously from general or specialised enchanters through high profile arcanists to the secretive circles of the High Magi, priest and clerics devoted to the Seldarine deities, bladesingers, mystic blades, arcane archers to the military of Evermeet and sages, inventors, and lorekeepers to the Tel’Quessir. Definitions 'The Elestar clan:' This term means the wholeness of elves who are native or marital members or directly related to the noble Elestar family by consanguinity and kinship. It is a translocale organisation of clan relatives. For instance, in the past Old Elven Court, Semberholme, Cormanthor, and Evermeet all gave home to clan membersat the same time. 'The Septs:' : The clan itself devides in to various septs. A sept is a subgroup within the clan, understood as familial branches of it. : These are generally one or more nuclear families or a single extended family of which members bear the same surname, and usually share direct blood or marital relation. Each sept has a so-called sept-father or sept-mother for self-organisation purposes, though all septs answer to the Lord or Lady Speaker of the clan. Septs may have their own domiciles, at current time most live in Villa Elestar, Dolen'Anar at Leuthilspar or at the Elestar estate in Ty'athalael, Villa Amrun'Laire. : The Septs of the Elestar clan are the following: *Elestar (the original noble family) *Ardunaeth *Ilphukiir *Idlanir *Halavanthlarr *Semberyl *Sunbow *Sunvolant 'House Elestar:' This term means a ratified organisation of local interest, a stated version of the clan. It is bound to and centered in a certain political realm (in case of House Elestar it is Evermeet at the present, in the past it was Cormanthyr, and in the distant past it was Semberholme, Uvaeren, (Old) Elven Court, Arywandaar, Occidian –'' as per tracing it back to the dawn era. In the interrim and especially during the Vyshantaar Empire's time, there was no official House Elestar, but only a migrant and/or dipersed Elestar clan. Further reading on this topic is available in the History of the Elestar Clan article. Though not exactly the same, these two above terms, especially in referece for its modern organistion, can be safely used as synonyms, due to fact that clan and noble house matches nowadays and its also safe to say that it also did for most of the time in the history (except as noted above). House Elestar being described primarily as a Sun elf noble house doe snot necessarily mean that all of its members are noble,also not that every member is Sun elf. The description means, that the majority of the clan members andthose of the noble family are almost excusively Sun elves. That being clarified Sun elves used to fill the highest ranks within the clan, but lower ranks and lesser cousins and -families can of course be elves of other subraces. Basic Information 'Clan type: : Ar’Tel’Quessir (Sun elf) '''Prominent Members: : Patriarch / Lord Speaker: ''Seriand Elestar'' :: (Lawful Neutral | Sun elf | male | Wizard 10 / Fighter 10) The Patriarch or Marton (also called Matriarch) is the de jury leader of the clan. The terms Lord Speaker or Lady Speaker is used in the context of the noble House while Patrriach or Matron is used in the context of the clan. In most cases the terms – like the context – are synoymous. The Lord or Lady Speaker is a classic Cormanthyran term denoting the person "speaking for the House" as such the de-juris and usually de-facto leader of the political noble house and the associated clan with its septs and families. Not quite unlike a governor. Currently on Evermeet the leader of the Elestar Clan bears the unique title of the Margrave ''or Margravine of Dolen'Anar''. : Clan Heir: ''Amelolas Elestar'' :: (Chaotic Neutral | Sun elf | male Wizard 4 / Fighter 5 – son of Seriand) The Clan Heir in case of the Elestar clan doesn't automatically inherit the title of Lord or Lady Speaker automatically. The future leader is chosen in a blade ritual, in which he or she is invited first to make a test of character and deemed either worthy or be rejected by the Elestar Sunblade, Elest'Ar'Megil (decribed below)in order to earn that status. A Patriach or Matron usually names his or her successor well during his or her term and rears the Heir accordigly – providing distinguished education and a youth of both comfort and important experiences. : Clan Elder: ''Arcaena Elestar'' :: (Neutral | Sun elf | female | Wizard 25, Archmage 5 / Elven High Mage 10 – aunt of Seriand) If the enigmatic "revived" baelnorn lady is counted among clan ranks, she is the true clan elder. Though long-standing tradition bars undead from claiming official title among the living, her case doesn't contradict with any of those, because Lady Arcana is considered to be deathless, rather than undead. The eldest living clan member currently is (Lady Arcana's younger cousin), Ilkaiythe Elestar (aunt of Seriand) The Clan elder is active in their community as a sage and councilor, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. In apolitical debate elves tend to lend the most credence to the opinion of noble elders present, nearly always deferring to the experience of these ceturies- (and accounts also tell of millennia-) old relatives. : Clan Archmage: ''Moreldon Elestar'' :: (Neutral | Sun elf | male Wizard 23 / Elven High Mage 5 – brother of Seriand) The Archmage is most experienced arcane spellcaster of the clan. As much importance as the Elestar attribute to the Arcane Arts throughout the clan's history this title was held by a member of the noble family. Also it was always rumored that House Elestar's Archmage is surely a High Mage as well. Due to the Selu'Taar's secrecy such claims were neither verified nor refuted, and the Archmages presented only a silent smie if somone were daring enough to pose the question. :: : Dragon Mystic: ''Círdan Elestar'' :: (Neutral Good | Sun elf | male | Wizard 18/ Initiate of Draconic Myteries 5 – uncle of Seriand) In case of the Elestar Clan this unusual and unique title is one of the most prominent ones, as the Elestar value highly their friendship and mutual understanding with their Gold Dragon allies. Dragon Mystics are always chosen by the "top dragon" of the draconic covenant. Throughout the clans's history most of these dragon mystics either came from the noble Elestar family or even more often from the Sunvolant sept. :: See individual charater descriptions at the Members of House Elestar arcticle. 'Seal / Arms & House Colors:' : A Gold dragon's head cabossed, coroneted by rays of Sun all Or on honeur point against Azure field (usually cropped in the shape of a royal blue escutcheon),plus the Espruar inscription of the clan's name Or- spelling: Noore Elestar (Elestar Clan in Elven). *Royal blue – ''from light up to midnight blue (major) *Snow white (major) *Gold (minor) House colors are acting as identity elements. Usually used in house insignia, on representative decoration, on clothing or even on jewelry. Prominent members along with the members of the noble family insist to wear robes, tunics, gowns and cloaks of these colors, though on a wide range of tones - chosen by one's taste. Deviance is barely tolerated and accepted only among the lesser branches of the clan or in case of extreme circumstances. (Ladywife Avaniel Elestar - mother of Lord Seriand and Moreldon Elestar was a performer minstrel with an unearthly singing-voice, and mostly because of her renown and expressed personality she was allowed to wear her pink and light cinnamon coloured outfits). House colors are also used on flags, banners, family herilooms and artifacts. Even the Theurglass doors and windows of Villa Elestar are tinted to light royal blue (as they are seen from the outside), and are only changed on significant seasonal or stately fairs and in case of childbirth or the passing of a clan member. 'Subraces: within the Elestar clan in diminishing order of majority are: *Sun elves — 60% *Moon elves —24% *Sylvan elves — 6% *Star elves (from either Sildëyuir or Darnannon lineage) — 4% *High elves (either from off-world or spacefarer background) — 3% *Celadrins (at present only of Firre parentage) — 2% *Grey elves (from Oerth) — 1% (No records exist of any Wild elf, Aquatic elf or Avariel members. (Drow can not even come in to question regardless of a [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Good good] character, or Dark elf redemption.) As a rule, elven subraces breed true, and matings of individual elves from different subraces result the offspring being of one of the definite parental subraces, and wholly so. Children most likely take after the subrace of their mother. For example the offspring of a Sun elf father and a Moon elf mother will be a Moon elf child, regardless of the newborn's gender. The odds are observed to be about 1 to 10 for this result to turn out otherwise. * The children of the Ghaele Celadrin (half Ghaele Celestial Eladrin half Sun elf) Lord Vylithril Elestar and her wife, the Star elf Lady Mithra Alabaster-Elestar were a Sun elf and a Star elf, Lord Celardion Elestar and Ievos Elestar, respectively. Their case explains that the half-celestial racial trait of the Celadrin parent is not perpetuated further down to the next generation, aside of individual and minor arcane aptitudes and personality traits. This example also shows that superficial and cosmetical traits, phenotype, like hair and eye colours may mix with Elves of different subracial parentage and a Sun elf child can inherit silver hair and -eyes from the Star elf line and a Star elf child may inherit golden eyes from the Sun elf line. * Furthermore the Sun elf daughter of this same above mentioned redhead Star elf, Ievos Elestar, Cartiel ("Rosie") Elestar-Miritar born to a Sun elf mother, inherited some of the red pigments from her father's and grand-mother's line resulting in the unique rose blend of hair color, wich became her namesake. * Also the Sun elf Lady Arcana Elestar, daughter of the afore-mentioned silver haired Sun elf Lord Celadrion inherited a rare electrum-like pale blonde hair colour, called mithral blonde. Her own Sun elf son, Nil'AnoronElestar also possesses mithral blond hair in turn, despite his father's dark cinnamon-black hair. Usually golden and blond hair colors and their variants dominate the Elestar clansfolk. Straight golden hair and bright, fair shades of bronze skin color with golden eyes being the vast majority. Black hair, deeper bronze skin, and green eyes, which are otherwise common for Sun elves in general are quite infrequent among the Elestar ranks for some reason. : Celestial Eladrin blood: : At least in every third generation a Celadrin was born to the Elestar clan. : These planetouched members are the descendants of Elestar Sun elves and of certain types of noble Eladrin- the : Celestial creatures native to the Outer Plane of Arborea. The Elestar clanis proud of its celadrin members and its rather close eladrin-kinship. In general all innate members of the clan are encouraged to seek the proximity of their celestial "fey" cousins and even intermix with them. This is a particular way of House Elestar to strengthen its bloodline, much in contrast with a number of Sun elf noble houses which are now exposed to intermix with fiendish Tanar'ri Outsiders (that spawned the Fey'ri and the rest of Daemonfey – whom Elestars find abhorrent at best.) : The types of Elestar celadrins' parentage in diminishing order of majority are: *Firre *Ghaele *Tulani – ''The legendary founder of the clan, Grand Lady Elesta Ar'Ivae herself was also a daughter of a Tulani Eladrin faerie lord, being the only known half-Tulani eladrin Sun elf. : Actually these eladrin are all of the greater (Celestial) Eladrin types, and this is not a coincidence... – the Elestar clan strives also this way to aquire innate arcane affinity and defences. See links for further detalils below at the Alliances section. 'Attitude: Proud noble house, as all sun elven clans are, the members show a patient, humble attitude by default though, making them less arrogant if not less aloof. Elestar is a respected and very old clan, that means it is reckognised as an important organ of the Tel'Quessir civilisation. It organises the everyday life and partaking in society, politics, economy, and maintains, preserves and cultivates lore and culture along with the other clans. Elestar clan members share the standard grace and agility of all elves but they seem to assign more value on the developed intellect than on intuition and emotion. Nearly all members are scholars to some degree, versed in the history of their race and the theories of magic and more inclined to calculate possible solutions than to run with a gut feeling. The Elestar clansfolk may seem cold and emotionless to outsiders, if sometimes capricious, and they are certainly less passionate than most elves. Their grief manifests as a wistful melancholy, their pleasure as a soft smile, and their anger as a simmering glare. Much like all elves, they have long memories for both gifts and grudges. Despite being a rather elder, (concealedly) influental and (supposedly) wealthy clan, House Elestar usually instists remaining in the background, instead making open manipulations. It prefers to quietly froge and manage pacific plots. Maybe this is the secret of its lasting pesence in the higher ranks of all elven civilizations – past and present alike. Alignment: Clan menbers' moral alignment is varyingly * neutral good * neutral * lawful good * chaotic good Elder members tend to lean toward neutrality and may be more gravitated towards order, while the youngers are more inclined to chaos. Languages: * Primary: Elven (Noble Family's Accent: Noble / High-born, Archaic Elven; General Dialects: high dialect: Gold low dialect: Aryvandaan and Cormanthan) * Secondary: Draconic, Common (also Thorass) * Terciary: Corethon, Celestial, Planar Trade * Prestige: Seldurin, Aragrakh, Auld Wyrmish, Loross, Netherese, Ruathlek